


the trailer scene, extended.

by nancywheelers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancywheelers/pseuds/nancywheelers





	the trailer scene, extended.

 

“You didn’t think you’d do this without me, did ya?” Stiles Stilinski asked, leaning out of his jeep window.

“Without us?” Derek Hale chimed in.

The entire pack stood there in shock, not having seen either one of them in a while. Stiles speed in after not seeing him in months, Derek following behind him, who they hadn’t seen in years.

Scott’s jaw remained ajaw. Malia stood there, her eyebrows knitted together.

Lydia also stood there, in shock for a solid moment. However she was the first one to move, her face breaking into a grin.

“Stiles?!”

“Lydia! Hey, hey. What’s up?” He stuttered and she narrowed her eyes. “I know, I know! You’re probably wondering why I didn’t call this morning, and, well, that was because I was at the airport. ‘Cause I thought the whole surprise, speeding in here thing would be so badass! And it was, it totally was-” Lydia ran up to the jeep window, cutting Stiles off by grabbing the collar of his shirt and firmly pressing her lips to his.

“This is new.” Derek commented after a moment, looking to Scott and Malia.

“Not really.” Malia shrugged.

“It’s been about six months, we’re used to it now.” Scott also piped up.

“How do you get anything done?” He asked after another few beats.

Both Scott and Malia cleared their throats loudly, causing the couple to break apart but not break eye contact.

Lydia was grinning and wide eyed. “How’d you even get the time off of school?”

“Yeah, well, you see, I needed some time off. Family issues.” He said, climbing out of his jeep as he said so. All three of them gave him a look. “Okay fine! I lied and told them I had mono!”

The pack scoffed and rolled their eyes, Lydia included. It didn’t stop her from being glued to his side though.

“And what’re you doing back?” Malia turned to Derek, and everyone’s attention turned to him. Lydia greeting him as well, as if not even noticing him before then. They all said the rest of their greetings. Lydia quickly returned to Stiles side, interlocking their hands.

“So, we got a bad guy to fight or what?”


End file.
